


Снова этот идиот в моей комнате

by Hux_and_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Humor, Hux&Ren: мини G—PG-13, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren
Summary: Рен придурок. Хакс тоже придурок. Поэтому Фазма решает вмешаться.





	Снова этот идиот в моей комнате

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Y’a encore l’autre con dans ma chambre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287432) by [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh). 



— Еще и этот идиот снова в моей комнате!

Фазма поставила бокал с мерло на свой край столика и обернулась к Хаксу, который рухнул в кресло, стоявшее с другой стороны. Глядя на его взбешенное выражение лица и заалевшие от гнева уши, она поняла, что спокойное чтение книги под вино на сегодня отменяется. 

— Снова?

— Да. Опять! Уверен, он решил испортить мне жизнь как раз под выходные, — начал громко жаловаться Хакс.

Фазма поморщилась, но тут же решила проявить терпение, потому что все же хотела мирных выходных.

— Извини, — буркнул Хакс, который в итоге понял неуместность своего запала. 

Фазма закрыла книгу и положила ее рядом со своим стаканом. Возможно, если они начнут обсуждать очередное обострение прямо сейчас, еще останется шанс прикончить эту бутылку до того, как ее содержимое превратится в уксус. Она перевела взгляд на своего друга и соседа по квартире, тут же поняв, что настроена слишком оптимистично. 

— Тяжелый день?

— Зверски. Отвратительный! — ответил Хакс, махнув рукой. — Как обычно: заседание затянулось до бесконечности, и я смог уйти только после девяти часов.

— Все еще тот проект? — спросила Фазма, уже догадывавшаяся об ответе. Но это должно было помочь Хаксу излить свое возмущение, так или иначе. 

— Тот же клиент, тот же проект. Это невыносимо. Что можно сделать среди путаницы различных отделов, бездарных управленцев, таинственных исчезновений файлов и папок? Жизни не хватит, чтобы исправить все недочеты в этой шарашкиной конторе. А худшее — это их генеральный директор. Педантичный и старый как Мафусаил!

— Ты злишься, — отметила Фазма.

Хакс вздохнул, преувеличенно долго и громко.

— Да, — признал он. — Единственное послабление — я дал им неделю на сбор и предоставление всех документов. Следовательно, в эти выходные не работаю. И, когда прихожу домой, у меня только одно желание — упасть на собственную кровать. Но что же там? Какой-то придурок, ясное дело!

Фазма горестно взглянула на бутылку мерло.

— Возьми себе бокал, тебе от этого полегчает, — предложила она, точно зная, что сосед не ожидал подобного.

— Святой ты человек.

Хакс рывком поднялся и поспешно пошел на кухню, которая находилась в смежной комнате. Вот уже два года Фазма и Хакс делили аренду квартиры в центре города. Со всеми удобствами, расположенная недалеко от места работы, она была замечательной, пусть и несколько дороговатой для их доходов. Поэтому они решили подселить кого-нибудь в самую дальнюю и маленькую комнату. В течение двух лет ее занимал Финн, который наконец решил съехаться с По, своим женихом.

Не желая расставаться со стремительно ускользающей привычной комфортной жизнью, они закинули в свой круг общения новость о том, что ищут третьего компаньона. И вот, шесть месяцев назад на их пороге объявился Кайло Рен (вообще-то Бен Соло, но это имя было под запретом), рекомендованный дальний родственник подруги Финна и По. Из всех вещей у него был только наполненный одеждой рюкзак и пять банкнот по пять евро. Хакс был близок к тому, чтобы захлопнуть дверь прямо перед его носом, но Фазма остановила его. Она сочувствовала Рей, той самой родственнице. Та призналась, что, даже если она не в ладах с Реном и считает его безголовым грубияном, даже он заслуживает какого-никакого угла. А не спать в малогабаритном «Фиате», что быстро начинает доставлять затруднения при росте почти в метр девяносто. 

В его пользу также сработало умасливание посредством трех походов в ресторан, после которых Хакс наконец согласился. Его так легко было соблазнить едой, что порой это доходило до смешного. Но на самом деле это не становилось большой проблемой. Благодаря своей должности консультанта в сфере ресторанного дела, ему удавалось регулярно контролировать отмеченные «звездами» заведения и, согласно принятым в этой среде правилам, он мог прийти со спутником. Например, той самой, которая дала ему несколько рекомендаций в области бухгалтерского учета, позволивших избежать слишком высоких налогов. Фазма вынуждена была признать, что они отлично ужились, несмотря на перепады настроения Рена и регулярные жалобы Хакса. 

Она услышала, как открылась дверца кухонного шкафа, зазвенели подвинутые бокалы, и дверца снова закрылась. Спустя несколько минут Хакс вышел из кухни с бокалом в руке, развязанным галстуком и расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами рубашки. 

— И что это у нас тут за разврат? — прокомментировала Фазма с улыбкой.

— Почти десять вечера и у меня была трудная неделя — имею право.

— И Рен в твоей комнате, — резюмировала Фазма, приподнимаясь, чтобы налить ему вина чуть больше, чем обычно.

Хакс тяжело вздохнул.

— Давай не портить вкус?..

— Мерло урожая 2014 года.

— Многообещающе. Кстати, разве ты не должна была пойти в какой-то фастфуд сегодня вечером? — спросил Хакс, вдыхая запах содержимого бокала.

— Да, но медицинская служба прикрыла его после обеда. Какая-то темная история с охлажденной курицей.

— Ну и к лучшему.

Они подняли свои бокалы и выпили по глотку. Фазма получила эту бутылку в подарок. Коллега-новозеландец, который здорово побегал за ней в попытке привлечь внимание. Видимо он, так и не уловил полного отсутствия романтической заинтересованности, несмотря на их многочисленные беседы. В то же время, если уж он так хотел непременно вручить эту бутылку, Фазма не собиралась отказываться.

Хакс провел языком по небу и поставил свой бокал на столик.

— Неплохо. Хорошо подойдет к утке.

Фазма согласно кивнула. Может, стоило даже как-нибудь приготовить утку. Опыт показывал, что Хакс и Рен были только рады пожинать плоды ее кулинарных проб. Может, в один из дней, когда она будет достаточно вдохновлена.

— Если уж говорить об этом кретине, — начал Хакс.

— Не опять, а снова, — прокомментировала Фазма, вскинув бровь.

— А у тебя будто есть какая-то идея? — спросил Хакс, не глядя на нее.

— У меня всегда полно идей.

— Например, предложить мне прижать его к стене и задрочить до волдырей? — со смешком ответил он.

Фазма засмеялась. В конце концов, ее замечания упали на благодатную почву, а это начало прогресса.

— Так в чем проблема-то? — спросила она. Как ни крути, свою книгу она сегодня не дочитает, и не было другой компании лучше Хакса, чтобы прикончить эту бутылку вина.

— Все та же проблема. Какой-то придурок в моей комнате. На моей кровати. Уже который раз. Думаю, он там уснул. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что после того, как он работал шесть часов подряд на строительстве автомагистрали, а потом потратил два часа на репетиторство сына соседки, он настолько устал, что уснул раньше десяти вечера? Это, конечно, совершенно бессовестно и стыдоба.

Хакс заворчал и бросил убийственный взгляд, в ответ на который она только еще больше заулыбалась.

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я хочу сказать. Почему он систематически засыпает в моей постели?

— Хм-м-м, — протянула Фазма, преувеличенно удивленно приподняв брови, — Может быть, на старом матрасе, который он притащил откуда-то с улицы, не слишком удобно?

— Фазма... — предупреждающе прорычал Хакс.

— Ты так не думаешь? Ну, поищем другую причину. Может, ты захочешь мне помочь? Допустим, он действительно может купить себе удобную кровать. В конце концов, он же не настаивает на том, чтобы вносить свою долю арендной платы строго в срок и делить все наши бытовые траты на троих. Напомню, в эти траты входит фермерское молоко, которое ты непременно хочешь пить, все эти йогурты, мюсли, батончики с киноа и ягодами годжи. А еще моя бутилированная вода, потому что я терпеть не могу хлорированную из-под крана. Дело явно в его быстрорастворимой лапше, слишком дорогой и пробивающей брешь в бюджете.

На этот раз Хаксу хватило совести потупиться.

— Но я же не заставляю его, — пробурчал он.

— Но ты и не сделал ничего, чтобы отговорить его, — напомнила Фазма. — У него нет дохода, соразмерного нашему. Мы живем в комфорте, а он выживает, Хакс. Дай ты ему немножечко отдохнуть.

Хакс все же поднял глаза и посмотрел в ответ с явным вызовом.

— Но это же не значит, что я должен оставлять его спать в своей постели, в конце-то концов! Чтобы он устроился там, словно расстроенный щенок-потеряшка. Я и так делаю для него достаточно!

— И что ты конкретно сделал?

Хакс запнулся, и Фазма поняла, что сегодня есть шанс разобраться в этой нелепой ситуации раз и навсегда.

— Он мог бы приложить побольше усилий, — упорствовал Хакс. — Быть более общительным, я хотел сказать. Не стоит тыкать мне напоминанием о том, что он зарабатывает гроши.

— Тот невероятный приступ ярости, когда он не смог купить билет на поезд, чтобы съездить домой и навестить могилу отца. Ты оплатил ему билет, если я не ошибаюсь.

— Это была сущая малость. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что я думаю о его склонности ходить полуодетым или крутиться под ногами, когда я готовлю. Куда я — туда и он. Эта ерунда повторяется снова и снова!

Фазма в недоумении вскинула брови. Подобного она не ожидала. Либо она ошибочно истолковала ситуацию, либо Хакс был настолько некомпетентен в сфере человеческих отношений, насколько хорош с цифрами и документацией. Она тихонько покачала головой. Нет, не может такого быть. По ее мнению, Рен делал все возможное для привлечения внимания Хакса, который оставался неприступным. Или, скорее, настолько раздражался из-за Рена, что это приводило к прямо противоположным результатам. Хотя они много раз обсуждали прошлые отношения, Фазма в итоге пришла к выводу, что Хакс либо был близок к асексуальности, либо крайне требователен к своим партнерам и не согласился бы на меньшее, чем супермодель с минимум тремя степенями. Как ни странно, он нашел подобную редкую драгоценность. И она наскучила ему в течение трех месяцев. К счастью, поблизости оказался Финн, склеивший все кусочки разбитого сердца По. Хакс сразу же переключился на собственные дела и, не следя за историей Финна и По, относился к ним отстраненно-доброжелательно. 

— Я сказал что-то не то? — спросил Хакс, вырвав Фазму из круговерти мыслей.

Она взяла бокал и сделала пару глотков. Было бы здорово наконец-то разрешить эту проблему. Это то, что следовало сделать уже давно, являясь, похоже, единственным зрелым и сознательным человеком в этой квартире. Фазма морально приготовилась объяснять терпеливо, словно ребенку. Хакс вполне себе мог жаловаться на Рена и его натуру подростка в теле взрослого, но сам, по сути, недалеко ушел. 

— Ну так что? — настойчиво повторил Хакс.

— Ты понял, что он засыпает в твоей комнате, когда нуждается в комфорте, не так ли? — начала растолковывать Фазма, снова приложившись к вину.

— Ну...

— Физическом комфорте, это понято. Твоя постель гораздо удобнее, чем его. Но речь идет и о душевном комфорте, — продолжила она, решив, что заслужила сегодня прикончить всю бутылку, и выливая остатки вина в бокал. — Он чувствует себя одиноким и крайне мало людей могут выдержать его характер. Он просто ищет твоего одобрения любой ценой.

— Да быть такого не может! — возразил Хакс, удивленно распахнув глаза.

— Он стремится помочь на кухне, чтобы ты похвалил его хотя бы за принесенное из холодильника масло.

— Это просто смешно! Ты говоришь глупости! — начал возмущаться Хакс. Фазма не сдержала улыбки, услышав ирландский акцент — верный знак того, что он постепенно терял контроль над собой. 

Она ждала, пока Хакс опустошит свой бокал, внимательно наблюдая, как сменяли друг друга эмоции на его лице. Неверие, раздражение, сомнение и, наконец, зарождающееся понимание.

— Ты же помнишь, что сначала он не выходил из комнаты, если не был укутан с ног до головы?

— Да, — подтвердил Хакс, поняв, что новая степень осознания его пока не слишком тревожит. Удивительно.

— И первый раз, когда он вышел из ванной в одном полотенце?

Хакс нахмурился. Слабый румянец появился на его щеках.

— Вот, тот самый момент, — подтвердила Фазма. — Ты чуть не погиб, поперхнувшись своим соевым молоком.

— Ох, да ничего подобного.

— Да ладно! Просто задумайся, почему с этого дня он ходит, красуясь всеми этими мышцами прямо у тебя под носом. 

— Ну ничего подобного! Нет-нет! — запротестовал Хакс. — Ты ошибаешься! Он не будет пытаться произвести на меня какое-то там впечатление. Он знает, как я всегда спешу утром. Кроме того... каждый раз, когда он спит в моей кровати, я отправляюсь на диван. Раз уж он так хочет привлечь мое внимание, то может сделать это каким-то иным способом, кроме как раздражать и ссылать на диван.

Он покачал головой.

— По-моему, ты делаешь слишком далеко идущие выводы, — констатировал Хакс.

— Он постоянно крутится вокруг тебя. Ищет твоего внимания. Пытается добиться твоего расположения, используя глупую стратегию, но кажущуюся ему в чем-то логичной. Кроме Рей, ему не удалось завязать тесных отношений с кем-либо, и я подозреваю, что он действует наобум. Он вообще кажется человеком, руководствующимся наитием. 

Фазма помолчала несколько мгновений, давая ему возможность обдумать ситуацию.

— Господи Боже. Ты серьезно.

— Вполне.

Хакс сжал челюсти и выпрямился. Эта поза была ей знакома. Так он обычно выглядел, когда понимал, что готов к встрече с особо проблемным клиентом. Но, в конце концов, прояснить ситуацию с Реном — это тоже своего рода трудность.

— Если прав я, — снова заговорил Хакс, — то ты дважды расплатишься за меня в ресторане. Две «звезды» минимум. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась Фазма. — А если права я, то ты сведешь мой бухгалтерский баланс за год. 

— Да я и так обычно помогаю тебе его сводить!

— Ну, вот видишь!

Она захихикала. Возможно, с вином вышел небольшой перебор.

— Ладно, если я окажусь права, то ты оплатишь все общие расходы на следующий месяц, в том числе за Рена.

— По рукам.

Хакс поднялся и подошел к ней, решительно протянув руку для скрепляющего пари рукопожатия.

— Ой, ты такая же королева драмы, как и он, — не удержалась Фазма, сжав его ладонь.

— Я — драматичный, а вот он — королева драмы. Это не одно и то же.

Фазма покачала головой и указала в сторону коридора, ведущего к трем спальням. 

— Отправляйся и разбуди его, или ложись спать рядом, или прижми к стене, чтобы...

— Да понял я! — перебил Хакс.

Он выдохнул и стал выглядеть менее взвинченно.

— Мог бы просто поговорить со мной начистоту, — проворчал он, — Мог бы заодно избавить меня от холодного душа и неудовлетворенности. Какой же долбоеб!

Хакс схватил свой бокал и допил остатки вина. Вдумчивая дегустация мерло подождет другого раза.

— Но какой долбоеб! — ругнулся он, попытавшись завязать галстук, а затем сняв его по пути к своей комнате.

Фазма внимательно прислушалась. До нее донесся звук аккуратно приоткрываемой двери и то, как Хакс ласково позвал Рена, словно ребенка или близкого друга. А затем дверь снова захлопнулась. Время шло, но шума или криков не было слышно. Фазма посчитала свою миссию выполненной и задумалась о том, чтобы отпраздновать эту маленькую победу заказом набора суши. Она вновь отпила из бокала, продолжив читать книгу и колеблясь между рыбным ассорти или привычными тунцом и лососем.

Однако, когда протяжный стон дал понять об изменении характера отношений Хакса и Рена, Фазма задумалась: придется ли ей теперь съезжать? Или просто озаботиться звукоизоляцией комнаты? «Будущее покажет», — решила она, потягивая остатки своего мерло.


End file.
